One Very Weird Sugar High
by inuyuyu-16
Summary: InuYuyu crossover. My own character, which is me. Things can get a little weird when you have a sugar high. On Hiatus/Editing/Re-doing


**One Very Weird Sugar High Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.Or any food/drink products either.  
  
One day Ray decided she was going to have a party so she invited Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenmeteenage form, Keiko, Yukina, Inuyasha Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Kohaku, and Souta over to her house/mansion. So she decided she needed to buy candy, chocolate, and sodas for everyone that was coming over, since she already had other food and fruit punches. She bought sugar loaded chocolate and candies and of course Dr. Pepper, Coke, Pepsi, all kinds of caffienated drinks. At 7:30 Kurama was the first to show up along with Hiei and Sesshomaru. "Hey Ray is anybody else here?" asked Kurama. "No, Red, you guys are the first ones here. Come on in. Hi Fluffy, Hey Mr. Cuddles!" said Ray. "Don't call me that!" yelled Sessh(shorter so I'm gonna use that.)and Hiei."I can understand my nickname, buts whats up with theirs?" asked Kurama. "Because Sesshy has that oh so fluffy tail thing(is it his tail,could somebady tell me) and I like that name for Hiei."Ray explained."Ah, I get it now." Kurama said. "Whatever! I'm hungry. Got anything to eat that is good?' asked Fluffy. "Hn. I'm hungry too. Any sweet snow?" asked/said Hiei."Yeah, it's in the freezer and there is other food on the table along with candy and chocolate." said Ray. "Ooh Candy!" yelled all three guys at the same time as they raced towards the table. Then the doorbell rang again so Ray answered and came face to face with Sango. Sango had brought Rin, Shippo, Souta, Kohaku, Miroku, and Inuyasha. All the little kids ran to the table because they saw what the older guys were eating. While Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all talked. "Hey San, Miro, Inu. Glad you guys could make it. There's food on the table with snacks. There's ice-cream in the freezer and if you want any of that you might want to get it now before Mr. Cuddles eats it all. And Inuyasha there is Ramen in the pantry, where it always is." said Ray all in one breath. "Who is 'Mr. Cuddles' Ray?" asked Sango. While she asked this Miroku took the oppurtunity to grope Sango so when she finished asking the question..."PERVERT"...SMACK...BANG...BOOM...Miroku went to the floor unconcious. "Anyways Mr' Cuddles is Hiei, and before you ask its just because I like to call him that." said an overly excited Ray. So everyone went to go get somrthing to eat and that is when people started heading toward all sugar products. The doorbell rang and Ray was jumping up and down when she answered it. The rest of her guest were there which were...."Hi Bo, Hi Cakes, Hi teenage Koenma, Hi 'Suke, Hey Kuwabaka, Hey yuki. Come on inside and eat got to go bye." yelled Ray as she raced back to the candy. "Well that was weird" said Yusuke as the headed over to the table. About an hour later everyone was bouncing off the walls some literally because they all got sugar high. "YOU WILL NEVER TAKR ME ALIVE" Yelled Ray. "We'll see about that Captain Crazy Pants." Yelled Yusuke. " Yes, we will. And you will also tell me where are my pants, Captain Dead Guy!? Me and my fellow captains know you work for the Federation of Penguins, so you might as well tell us what you know!" yelled Captain Crazy Pants(Ray) as she was hanging upside down on the banister of her stairs. "We will never speak. Take her to the dungeons and throw her with her other 'captain' if that is what they call themselves." said Captain Dead Guy(Yusuke) as he walked away. "Come on. To the dungeon with you Crazy Pants." said Kuwabara and Koenma. 'Thats CAPTAIN Crazy Pants to you Captian Uglyhead and Captain Poopy Pants." said Ray. " You'll be out as soon as you tell us where your secret headquarters are for the looks both ways Secret Alliance of Squirrals." said Captain Uglyhead(Kuwabara) as he out her in the dungeon, which is actually a storage closet. "Don't tell him Captain Crazy Pants." yelled Kurama and Hiei. "Don't worry Captain Redhead and Captain Cuddles. The Penguins will never get anything from me." said Ray. Fine than be that way. We'll be back for you later." said Captain Poopy Pants( Koenma) as they shut the door. "Ahhhhhhhh, I'm blind and they never told me where my pants were." yelled Ray.......CLICK....." I can see again it's a miracle." yelled ray as she did a happy dance which ended up in her falling in Sesshy's lap(small storage closet). "The light was off Captain Crazy Pants and you have you pants on."said Sesshy. "Thank you Captain Fluffy. I have news. I think the Federation of Penguins are working with the(dun dun dunnn) Colony of Vegetables" said Ray. " Oh no anything but that." yelled all captains in the dungeon except for Ray. " How did you find that out Captain?" asked Shippo. " Well Captain Chocolate Face how else would the steal my pants and what other explanations are there to who they would work with. There are only three bad guy groups and we are one of them. We are all trying to get to the Chocolate Candy Paradise City( the kitchen) then WORLD DOMINATION( the house)!!!!!" yelled Ray. Oo "Calm down Captain. First I have to say good explanation, but they didn't steal your pants like Captain Fluffy said you have them on."said Capatain Redhead(Kurama). "Oh yeah, sorry forgot." laughed Ray as she hit her forhead with her hand and all the guys sweatdropped. " How are we going to get out of here?" asked Shippo. "Well I watched them real carefully when they went in and out. All you have to do is turn the nobby thingy." said Ray as a=she stood up and went to the door. "Hn. They wouldn't they wouldn't just leave it unlocked Captain. What idiot would do that?" asked Hiei as all of them stood up. : Really. Then lets atleast try." said Ray as she turned the nob and.....CLICK.....it opened. "Oh and to answer your question Captain Cuddles, a big idiot." laughed Ray as she skipped out of the 'dungeon'. Meanwhile........ "Are they in the dungeon?" asked Yusuke."Yes, Captain. They are safely locked away(yeah right), but they won't say anything." said Koenma. "What would you like us to do Captain Dead Guy?" asked Botan. "Idon't know Captain Cheerful Death. What do you suggest we do Captain Ramen Lover? You are afterall the leader of the colony of Vegetables." asked/said Yusuke. "I say we torture the 'til they talk. But what have you done to them as the leader of the Federation of Penguins? They are afterall thelooks both ways Secret Alliance of Squirrals." said Captain Ramen Lover(Inuyasha). "I agree." said yelled Keiko. "And I agree with Captain Slaps Hard" said Yukina. "Me too." said Rin. "Thank you Captain Quiet one and Captain Cutey Pants." said Captain Slaps Hard(Keiko). "No problem." said Captain Quiet One(Yukina) and Captain Cutey Pants(Rin). "I agree with Captain Ramen Lover." said Miroku, Sango, Souta, and Kohaku all at the same time. " Thank you Captain Pervert, Captain Hothead, Captain Videogamer, and Captain Hypnotyzed." said Captain Ramen Lover(Inuyasha). "Welcome." said Captain Pervert(Miroku), Captain Hothead(Sango), Captain Videogamer(Souta), and Captain Hypnotyzed(Kohaku) all at the same time again. "Yes, yes I agree too. But as I was going to say we tricked their leader into thinking we stole her pants and.....snoresmackKuwabara wake up!....Sorry, anyways, then we threw her into the dungeon where the other captains of thelooks both ways Secret Alliance of Squirrals are. That is where they are all safely locked away." said Yusuke. "Captain yoy never said anything about locking the door." said Kuwabara. "Yes, I did.Are you trying to tell me you didn't lock the door? What kind of an idiot are you?!" yelled Yusuke....BOOM...The door busts open....."A BIG IDIOT!" yelled Ray. All of her captains came in while the others in the room tried to run and hide. "You can run, but you can't hide." Ray said as she grabbed Yusuke's shirt from the back. "Now that I know I have my pants on and we are out of that small dungeon, we decided to take revenge and torture you. I think we will have loads of fun, right guys?" asked/said Ray as they all closed in on the others. "Oh yeah loads and loads of fun torturing." said all of them at the same time....then.....they tickled their enemy causing them to get the information they needed. It was a long hard journey, but they finally made it to Chocolate Candy Paradise City (the kitchen) where they made a treaty(get it treaty.....okay shutting up now) to be signed with the other bad guy groups. Then thelooks both ways Secret Alliance of Squirrals had WORLD DOMINATION (the house) which they had all bad guy groups in their possession, or atleast until the sugar high wore off then they had a really bad headache. Oh yeah they lived happily ever after.....or did they....THE END...Or atleast until the next sugar high.-  
  
P.s. I was sugar high when I wrote this so sorry if it's not funny or anything. I just wanted to write something. -- anyways Bye.Muahahahahahacoughcoughdangit I gotta get that fixed! oO Ok now my step-sister and her friend liked it sooo......read and review please. Bye see ya!  
  
inuyuyu15**


End file.
